Girls Love Girls
by Isabellatrix Black Swan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles femslash. Acepto pedidos de pairing. GinnyxLuna, LavenderxHermione, AndrómedaxBellatrix, MariettaxCho, GinnyxCho, LilyxNarcisaxMolly, HannahxPansy, HermionexFleur, PadmaxSusan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _¿Tengo pinta de sádica inglesa millonaria? ¿Habría hecho yo esa escabechina en el séptimo libro de haberlo escrito yo?_

**Qué podéis esperar**: _Drabbles femslash en el universo harrypotteriano. No serán AUs, pero algunas parejas puede que sean… imaginativas. Sugeridme parejas femslash y yo os haré el drabble :)_

__________________________

Era una chica rara, por supuesto. Ginny casi no podía recordarla en una ocasión en la que no estuviera leyendo la revista de su padre del revés con sus pendientes de rabanitos y su collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla. Incluso en las clases parecía estar pensando en tortosoplos, la pelirroja no comprendía como lo hacía para sacar tan buenas notas.

Su mirada soñadora las tenía a ambas en las nubes, aunque eso Luna no lo sabía. Luna no tenía ni idea de por qué su compañera no se cansaba nunca de todos sus monólogos sobre criaturas de dudosa existencia, de por qué la defendía ante cualquier matón y por qué la ayudaba a encontrar sus cosas cuando le había dicho miles de veces que no hacía falta.

Tampoco entendía qué era lo que veía en ese despeinado muchacho con una ridícula cicatriz en la frente. Ginny se pasaba horas hablando de él, aunque Luna tenía que admitir que últimamente lo hacía con menos frecuencia y más bien empleaba el tiempo que pasaban juntas en elogiar su pelo, sus gafas o su última teoría sobre snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. No es que a Luna le importase, de todas formas.

Si fuera completamente sincera consigo misma, debería admitir que empezó a tener pistas de qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga cuando en navidad la pilló debajo del muérdago y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta.

Al día siguiente lo negó, por supuesto, achacándolo al whisky de fuego que ambas habían consumido en abundancia.

Luna aún no había tenido un momento para explicarle a Ginny que los narggles te hacían expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero ya se lo contaría cuando volvieran a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones. O simplemente volvería a colgar muérdago en el techo de la Sala de los Menesteres.

__________________________

_Cada vez que un fic mío queda sin Review, Remus vuelve a morir sufriendo agónicamente y quedando separado de Sirius por toda la eternidad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Soy morena y menor de edad. Soy pobre. No tengo demasiada imaginación. He estado en King's Cross pero no he tenido ningún sueño revelador._

**Rating**_: _T_ sólo para ir sobre seguro, serán más bajos._

**Qué podéis esperar**: _Drabbles femslash en el universo harrypotteriano. No serán AUs, pero algunas parejas puede que sean… imaginativas. Sugeridme parejas femslash y yo os haré el drabble :) En éste, Lavender Brown idea un plan para conseguir la atención de Hermione._

**Contestación de reviews:**_ Sí! He colgado la historia esta noche, hace un rato, he ido a dormir, no he podido, he escrito otro drabble, lo he pasado a ordenador y mientras estoy en proceso de colgarlo me llega… ¡un review! Graciaas, Saber Nezumi^^La idea era que quedara inconcluso, sí sí, o "abierto" xD. El BellaxAndrómeda no se me había ocurrido, gracias por la idea, intentaré hacer uno. Aunque el personaje de Andrómeda no lo tenga muy estudiado… En fin, espero que te guste este drabble^^_

__________________________

Lavender estaba harta. Bueno, no, harta no. "Harta" era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir su estado de ánimo. Parvati no acababa de entenderlo. Por supuesto que era aburrido, tópico y previsible que cada día Hermione mirara a Ron con adoración soñadora o que se ruborizara cuando él se acercaba demasiado, pero no le chirriaban los dientes como a su amiga. Simplemente, se había acostumbrado a ello.

Lavender no. Lavender estaba obsesionada con cada sonrisa que el pelirrojo lograba sacarle a su compañera de habitación. Sufría cada vez que Hermione hablaba de él con un sonrojo casi imperceptible. Lo que quería Lavender era que la morena la mirara a ella, que le prestara aunque fuera un mínimo de atención. Pero no conseguía su objetivo. Nunca. Ya ni siquiera la ayudaba con sus deberes de Aritmancia como siempre había hecho (y pensar que se había apuntado a esa asignatura sólo porque Hermione le había insistido en que lo hiciera…) Cada día veía como se alejaba de ella más y más y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Era invisible a sus ojos, se había diluido hasta no existir para ella. Y el dolor que eso le causaba era completamente insoportable.

Lavender no estaba harta. Estaba desesperada por conseguir que Hermione la mirara de cualquier manera. Estaba considerando hacer un strip-tease en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor. Sabía que no había manera de que Hermione la contemplara con adoración o con… amor, pero sí con un sentimiento igual de fuerte: con odio.

Miró a Ron, que estaba mordisqueando la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo un ensayo de pociones.

Sonrió. Acababa de averiguar cómo captar absolutamente TODA la atención de Hermione Granger.

__________________________

_Veeeenga, paaaaio, dame un review, que no te costará ni un leeeuro y yo tengo que dar de comer a mis churumbeeeleees._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _No escribo desde una mansión. No soy inglesa. No tengo fans histéricos por todo el mundo que escriben perversiones como la que hay a continuación._

**Rating**_: _T,_ éste sí que es un poquito subidito de tono… E incesto, y consentimiento dudoso. Y sólo es el 3r capítulo xD._

**Qué podéis esperar**: _Drabbles femslash en el universo harrypotteriano. No serán AUs, pero algunas parejas puede que sean… imaginativas. Sugeridme parejas femslash y yo os haré el drabble :) En éste, Andrómeda está a punto de fugarse con Ted, pero alguien la pilla en el último momento… A petición de Saber Nezumi y dedicado a ella :)_

**Contestación de reviews:**_ He experimentado y me ha salido esto. No lo esperaba cuando lo he empezado, pero mira… la cosa ha ido así xD espero que sea de tu gusto, aunque he de advertirte que se me ha ido mucho la olla. La palabra churumbeles la oí en unos dibujos animados en flash, una serie llamada "cálico electrónico", era usada por un gitano para referirse a sus hijos._

__________________________

Andrómeda lo tenía muy claro, tenía que irse. Podía ver desde su ventana a Ted, esperándola pacientemente en las puertas de la mansión. Le observó unos segundos, hasta que él le envió una sonrisa alentadora. Entonces siguió haciendo la maleta en silencio, poniendo las prendas en perfecto orden dentro de aquel reducido espacio. Al terminar hizo la cama en la que había estado dando vueltas durante las últimas noches, esmerándose en que no quedara ni una arruga en la tela. Abrió la ventana y sacó la varita, preparada para hacer un hechizo cojín, cuando oyó una voz fría a sus espaldas.

– Así que es cierto. Te vas con ese sucio muggle – la joven se congeló al oír esas palabras, pero se dio la vuelta con decisión empuñando su varita.

– No es un muggle, es un mago como… como yo – había pensado en decir como tú, pero se contuvo por miedo a la reacción de su hermana mayor.

Aún así, Bellatrix se enfureció. Con la mirada enloquecida, corrió hacia ella, la apartó de la ventana y cerró ésta (sin percatarse, por suerte, de que había alguien a las puertas de su casa). Acto seguido la hizo caer encima de la cama recién hecha, se tiró encima de ella y empezó a besarla, mordiéndole los labios con fiereza hasta hacerle sangre. Andrómeda intentó resistirse, pero la otra era más fuerte, demandante, y después de unos instantes de lucha acabó por responder con ansiedad. Bella le acariciaba todo el cuerpo, apretando sus pechos de forma lasciva de vez en cuando. Su inocente hermana empezó a gemir, como acababa haciendo en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros. La mayor se atrevió a más, introduciendo su mano por debajo de la túnica de la otra y rozando su intimidad rudamente, con lo que logró que Andrómeda gimiera aún más fuerte. Su boca no estaba ociosa, pues le mordía insistentemente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le iba susurrando:

– ¿Por alguien como él te vas a perder esto? ¿Eh? ¿Él sabrá hacerte gemir así? ¿Sabrá cómo hacer esto – Bella le introdujo de repente dos dedos en su interior, obteniendo un fuerte jadeo como respuesta – y que _te empapes_ por el placer? – le metió y sacó los dedos repetidamente mientras Andrómeda temblaba sin control, muerta de vergüenza pero rogando interiormente que no se detuviera – Él no te conoce, no conoce nuestra sangre. ¿Dejarás que ese maldito sangre sucia te mancille? – la siguió penetrando hasta que Andrómeda no pudo aguantar más y se vino, apretándose contra los dedos de su hermana.

Bellatrix los relamió, sonriendo con malicia y mirándola burlonamente. La otra temblaba aún, por el placer, por el miedo, por el ansia pecadora que su misma sangre lograba despertarle. Se arregló la ropa con la poca dignidad que pudo encontrar y agarró su maleta con seguridad.

- Esta vez no me detendrás, Bella. Me voy con él. No te vuelvas a acercarte a mí.

- No me hará falta. Acabarás por volver tú.

No intentó detenerla cuando saltó por la ventana para correr a los brazos de Ted llorando a lágrima viva. A él le contó que lloraba por el estrés del momento, pero en realidad Andrómeda lloraba por la verdad en las palabras proféticas de su hermana.

__________________________

_Por cada review en esta historia, se destinan 10 euros a un fondo común para resucitar a Sirius Black._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Yooo matééé a Siiiriiiuuus Blaaaack (8)!!! __No, no lo hice, lo hizo esa bruja de Rowling._

**Rating**_: _K, _este es legible por cualquiera, y el femslash casi hay que buscarlo con lupa._

**En este capítulo**: _La explicación de porqué Marietta entregó al ED._

**Contestación de reviews:**

_**liRose Multicolor**__**, **__**chapiscruz**__** y meme**__, me alegro de que os gustara :). Espero que os guste también este capítulo._

_**Weny**__: yo también te looof^^ y tranquila que tu review no contará xD_

_**Saber Nezumi:**__ lalala(8) te hice feliiiz^^ sigue sugiriéndome parejas, por favor xD que me salen buenos drabbles con tus ideas. Espero que este también te guste._

_**Belladona**__: weee, te gustó aún siendo femslash! Y no te preocupes, que ya tengo un par de ideas sobre tu petición…_

__________________________

Marietta se detuvo justo delante de la puerta del despacho de la peor profesora que Hogwarts había conocido. Había bajado hasta ahí desde su sala común con decisión, pero al levantar la mano para coger el pomo su resolución empezó a flaquear. Se preguntó por enésima vez si hacía lo correcto y, como siempre, no encontró respuesta alguna. Pensó en Cho, en lo decepcionada que se sentiría si los traicionaba a todos. Bueno, a todos no, de hecho a ella no iba a traicionarla en absoluto. Era lo que le iba a pedir a Umbridge a cambio de tan valiosa información: inmunidad para las dos. O sólo para la chica de rasgos orientales, si la de las dos no quería concedérsela. Confiaba en que eso le haría ganarse el perdón de su mejor amiga.

Aún así, tendría que pagar un precio muy alto. Sus principios a cambio de la venganza. Cada vez que veía la mirada de Harry sobre Cho en las clases del ED, pensaba que valía la pena hundirlo en la miseria, puede que hasta conseguir que lo expulsaran. Pero… ella sabía que debían prepararse, que era necesario rebelarse contra esa arpía, que esas clases eran la última esperanza de los alumnos de expresar lo que pensaban. Y le carcomía la consciencia tener que robarles todo eso. Pero le jodió mucho más ver a Harry y a Cho bajo el muérdago. Ver a Cho disfrutando con los labios del Elegido…

Recordar eso le devolvió la fuerza que necesitaba. Apretó los dientes y empujó la puerta, entrando sin llamar. Dolores Umbridge se la quedó mirando perpleja y tosió para empezar un discurso de reprimenda, pero Marietta la cortó sin pensárselo.

- Profesora Umbridge, hay algo que debo decirle.

__________________________

_Dumbledore os envenenará con sus caramelos de limón si no me dejáis review. Lo dice en serio. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Yo? La famosa jotaká? Agradezco el cumplido, pero no es el caso._

**Rating**_: _K, _es normalito._

**En este capítulo**: _Juegos de niñas entre una Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw. A petición de Belladona y dedicado a ella :)_

**Contestación de reviews:**

_**liRose Multicolor:**__ si, fue una bajeza, pero en el amor y en la guerra… todo se vale. Excelentemente preparado? En serio te dio esa impresión? xD graciaaas! Alguien que aprecia mi esfuerzo!^^ besoos_

_**meme**__: lalala(8) me haces feliz comentándome^^_

__________________________

No eran más que tonterías, juegos de niñas. Como cuando jugaban a esconderse por los terrenos, o se tiraban bolas de nieve en invierno. La complicidad era la misma que sentían cuando cotilleaban entre ellas sobre el famoso Harry Potter, que a las dos les tenía robado el corazón. De hecho, podían pasarse horas hablando de él, de su cicatriz, de sus músculos (_N/A: imaginarios_), de sus gafas, de sus ojos, de su ropa, de su amiga Hermione "malditaputaydesgraciada" Granger, de su trasero… lo normal en dos niñas de 12 y 14 años respectivamente. Se conocieron gracias a Luna, que las acompañaba al principio de su amistad, pero acabaron dejándola un poco de lado.

Por eso a nadie le extrañó que fueran a nadar las dos solas al lago al final del primer curso de Ginny. Estuvieron nadando, chapoteando y jugando en el agua durante horas, sin cansarse la una de la otra. Empezaron el típico juego de hacerse cosquillas la una a la otra, o de intentar ahogar a la otra, y al final terminaron intentando quitarse los bañadores mutuamente. Cho lo tuvo más difícil, pues la pelirroja llevaba un bañador completo mientras ella llevaba uno en dos partes, pero ambas acabaron lográndolo y lanzando las prendas lejos. Se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como un tentáculo surgía de las profundidades y se los llevaba con él.

Se miraron, perplejas. Decidieron abrazarse y salir del agua juntas, tapando el trasero de la otra con las manos para evitar a los mirones y riendo nerviosamente. Pero al hacerlo notaron que los pequeños pechos de Ginny rozaban de forma muy placentera los de Cho, más desarrollados. Ya no reían y se miraban con una nueva intensidad. No se separaron al llegar al sitio donde habían dejado su ropa, sino que se envolvieron en una misma toalla para permanecer juntas. Entonces, Cho se preguntó qué pasaría si recorría la clavícula de Ginny con sus labios. Dudo durante unos segundos pero, después de todo, seguían jugando, ¿no? Así que decidió arriesgarse.

- Ginny, si alguna vez logras estar con él, ¿cómo sabrás lo que tienes que hacer?

- Pues… no lo sé…

- Mira, tengo una idea, podemos jugar a un juego. Haré ver que soy Harry, y así vemos cómo te las apañarías, ¿de acuerdo?

No esperó ni medio segundo después de recibir un asentimiento como respuesta: atacó el blanco cuello que tenía delante de ella con labios, dientes y lengua, y empezó a recorrerlo. La otra se quedó muy quieta, hasta que la morena llegó a sus labios y también decidió explorarlos. Entonces respondió torpemente y con entusiasmo, pensando que ese juego le gustaba bastante más que todos los anteriores. La mano de la oriental empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo de la menor cuando de repente oyeron voces, y se separaron en un instante para vestirse como alma que lleva el diablo y volverse a sentar, en la toalla, a una prudente distancia, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Se miraron con complicidad y estallaron en carcajadas. Pues para eso están los juegos, ¿no? Para divertirse con las amigas.

__________________________

_Ñeeeej, no me gusta. Pero claro, me hacen una petición y tengo que hacer el encargo. Por cierto, encargadme más cosas, que no tengo ideas. A poder ser, que sean con chicas que aún no hayan aparecido en mis drabbles._

_Los que no dejan review se pasan la noche en la cámara de tortura de los Carrow. Cómo víctimas, Weny, no pasándoselo bien._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _había una vez una rubia millonaria, había una vez una rubia millonaria, que no podía, que no podía, que no podía dejar de escribir. Y había una vez una niña aburrida, había una vez una niña aburrida, que no podía, que no podía, que no podía dejarla en paz._

**Rating**_: __ehm… dejémoslo en_ K+.

**En este capítulo**: _Mezcla de un fic que tenía empezado de hace tiempo con una proposición deshonesta de Belladona. Molly eh… está más joven, como 3 años, pero es que sino no podía hacer la historia, lo siento._

**Contestación de reviews:**

_**Belladona: **__esto no es un self-insert. Nada de magi-elecciones ni himeadas._

_**Saber Nezumi:**__ a mi tampoco me gustó mucho xD se me fue la olla, lo siento. Espero que éste te guste más, aunque lo dudo, también es una ida de olla bestial xD._

_**meme**__: beh, si te gustó a ti, valió la pena hacerlo^^ espero k este te guste igual^^ xk la pareja es aún más rara._

__________________________

Se miró al espejo, frunciendo el entrecejo. Su cabellera caía a ambos lados de su cara, salvaje y enredada. Esa cabellera con el color que tanto odiaba. El mismo que decoraba todas las paredes de la sala común y de las habitaciones de ambos sexos.

Se peinó con violencia, resistiendo el deseo de arrancarse el pelo a puñados, y se hizo una sencilla coleta. Abandonó la habitación sola, pues sus compañeras aún dormían, y bajó a la desierta sala común. Se obligó a sentarse en un sofá (también de color maldito) para esperarlas. Cuando, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, al fin bajaron, las acompañó, mesurando su paso, hasta el Gran Comedor. Una vez ahí se sentó en la mesa, inquieta, repasando con la mirada la casi vacía mesa de Slytherin. Suspiró al no encontrar a quien buscaba, perdiendo el apetito de inmediato. "_Y qué me importa, si hubiera venido ni siquiera me habría mirado_". La rubia serpiente era, sin saberlo, la dueña absoluta de esa inocente pelirroja.

De pronto, las grandes puertas se abrieron para dejar paso a un nutrido grupo de chicas altivas. Una de ellas, la que más había ansiado ver, pasó la vista por la sala, deteniendo los fríos ojos sobre alguien de la mesa de la pelirroja durante unos instantes. Siguió el curso de su mirada y se encontró con Molly, que le devolvía la mirada de una manera peligrosa. Lily no se sorprendió: esas dos tenían un pique increíble desde la primera vez que se habían visto (al entrar Narcisa en el colegio, cuando Molly cursaba tercero). Aunque de eso ya hacía cuatro años, sus rifirrafes seguían siendo más famosos que los de Severus con los merodeadores. La mirada que compartieron tuvo un matiz claro de desafío, aunque nadie, a parte de la pelirroja, pareció notarlo. Narcisa se volteó para salir de la sala, siendo seguida al cabo de unos segundos por las dos Gryffindor (cada una por su lado).

Si alguien hubiera estado mirando, se hubiera reído. Narcisa, caminando recta y segura de sí misma pero siendo perfectamente consciente de que la seguían. Molly, a una prudente distancia, tenía la vista fija en la rubia y apretaba los puños. Por último, Lily iba detrás, intentando mimetizarse con las paredes del pasillo y con el corazón en un puño.

La primera entró en un aula vacía, seguida inmediatamente por la segunda. La tercera se quedó en el pasillo, mirando el pomo de la puerta entrecerrada. No sabía qué hacer, ¡sólo tenía once años! No podía detener un duelo entre dos magas adolescentes entrenadas. Decidió salir corriendo a avisar a algún profesor en cuanto empezara a oír las maldiciones, pero entonces oyó un golpe. Olvidándose de su plan, entró precipitadamente para pararlas. Y al ver la escena que se desarrollaba delante de sus ojos, se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

- ¡Oh, sí, sigue así, cariño!

- Mmm… para ser una leona estás deliciosa, Molly…

- ¡Lo que tú digas, pero no pares!

- No pensaba hacerlo.

Lily caminó hacia atrás, siendo ignorada por las otras… entretenidas muchachas, cerró la puerta y echó a correr hacia su habitación, pensando que acababa de perder toda su tierna inocencia.

__________________________

_Sí, se me fue, lo siento xD. No he podido evitarlo._

_Si no me dejáis review, Belladona os enseñará su fic. Os obligará a leerlo entero. Y es un Arthur-Hedwig…_


	7. Chapter 7

**HE VUELTO!**

_Bueno, de esa manera, porque estoy en Indianápolis. En un teclado indecente. Por suerte, Suus me ha puesto los acentos en este fic, es una ricura!! Por cierto, le he dedicado un fic a base de drabbles sobre Sirius y Remus, si os interesa está en mi perfil._

**Disclaimer:** _Actualmente estoy en un país de habla inglesa, pero no es Gran Bretaña, es EUA. Y sigo sin ser rubia. Ni millonaria. Lo segundo me jode más._

**Rating**_: _T_, sin duda. Aunque tuve tentaciones de M._

**En este capítulo**: _Los ba__ñ__os de los prefectos son el lugar perfecto para retozar._

**Contestación de reviews:**

_**Weny:**__ s__é__ que el ultraje es grande, pero ya me castigaste, no? xD espero que __é__ste te guste^^_

_**Olga: **__no, es que si no te gustaban a ti, dimit__í__a xD_

_**Belladona: **__he encontrado un basilisco–se__ñ__ora Norris, te lo dije?._

_**Saber Nezumi:**__ me pasé horas buscando los a__ñ__os de Molly, Narcisa y Lily, pero fue después de escribir el fic, y casi me muero cuando vi k no coincid__í__an xD. Creo que éste chapi te va a gustar…_

_**lilRose Multicolor: **__la adolescencia es una etapa MUY sexual de la vida xD_

_**meme**__: James se somete al l__á__tigo cada noche, te lo digo yo._

___________________________

Hannah Abbot era una Huflepuff. "Trabajadora y pura de corazón". De las que sobran. Pero eso ya no la molestaba, había aprendido a acostumbrarse. Era algo insípida, hasta ella misma lo reconocía. Pero a medianos de cuarto, empezó a desear ser algo más. Todo el mundo decía que era muy buena persona, y ya estaba harta. Quería ser mala persona. Quería ser más astuta. Quería ser Slytherin.

Pensó en ello mientras se daba un baño nocturno en el baño de prefectas. Sí, había salido de la sala común cuando no estaba permitido. Qué intrépida y rebelde, ¿eh? Estaba asqueada de sí misma: esa sola acción la había hecho retorcerse de nervios. Suspirando, salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla blanca. Estaba recogiendo su ropa cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Con el corazón en la boca, se auto-aplicó un hechizo desilusionador y se apretó contra la pared, esperando pasar desapercibida. Vio como entraban dos chicas, Pansy Parkinson y una Slytherin más joven que no conocía. Se desnudaron y se metieron en la bañera, al parecer sin sorprenderse de que estuviera llena. Una vez dentro, Pansy se acercó lentamente a la otra chica y la besó con pasión, atrayéndola hacia ella con una mano (ante los ojos atónitos de Hannah). La otra mano parecía estar ocupada bajo el agua. La chica se estremecía sin cesar, ahogando gemidos en la boca de la mayor, y sin ahogarlos cuando ésta empezó a morderle el cuello fieramente.

La Huflepuff, que tenía una vista perfecta de la escena, estaba completamente húmeda. Se había imaginado a Pansy haciéndole eso a ella miles de veces, y verla haciéndoselo a otra era frustrante, pero a la vez muy excitante. Su clítoris le pedía a gritos ser acariciado, pero no se atrevía ha hacerlo. En casa le habían dicho muchas veces que hacer eso estaba mal. Pero… quería ser mala, ¿no? Quería ser como esa Slytherin que temblaba de placer en los brazos de Pansy. Así que bajó la mano lentamente, acariciándose los pechos y el vientre en el camino, pasó el monte de Venus y empezó a acariciarse, a frotarse, primero con lentitud y luego de una manera más ruda. La toalla cayó al suelo, pero las tres estaban demasiado ocupadas para notarlo. Siguieron a los suyo, dos unidas en un dúo de frenética pasión y la otra ahogándose en la excitación del _voyeur_. De pronto, a la más joven la sacudió un orgasmo bestial que la dejó jadeando.

- Ya era hora de que alguien te iniciara, Holly – dijo Parkinson, satisfecha de haberle robado la inocencia a otra incauta – Vuelve a la sala común, yo me tomaré un baño – la joven empezó a poner cara de horrorizada, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer – y dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu novio, ¿quieres?

La chica se volvió a poner la túnica temblando de arrepentimiento y se largó por donde había venido. Hannah lo observaba todo aguantando la respiración, instatisfecha pero sin atreverse a mover un músculo por miedo a alertar a la Slytherin que quedaba en la habitación. Ésta salió, desnuda, de la bañera, y se acercó directamente hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿Te has divertido, Hannah? Apuesto que sí – la apretó contra la pared con su cuerpo –. ¿Quieres que te dé otra muestra de cómo se divierten las Slytherins?

Se la dio. Le dio muestras de sobras. Durante lo que quedaba de noche.

Después de eso, Hannah no volvió a desear ser una Slytherin. De hecho, en realidad sólo lo había deseado para infiltrarse en el baño de Pansy.

___________________________

_Se me va, se me va, se me va la piiiinzaaaaaaaaaaa (8)_

_Pansy Parkinson vendr__á__ y os robar__á__ la inocencia con un l__á__tigo de pinchos si no dej__á__is review. En tu caso, Weny, s__ó__lo vendr__á __si dejas review. Y te traer__á chocolate para untar._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _This doesn't belong to me, and I make no profit with know that, so it doesn't matter if I write the disclaimer in a language you can't understand_.

**Rating**: K,_ éste es de los flojitos._

**En este capítulo**: _FINALMENTE, Fleur x Hermione. Pero muy light. El femslash prácticamente hay que buscarlo con lupa. Esta pareja no me entra por ningún lado xD_

**Contestación de reviews:**

_**Belladona: **__te amo, beta poneacentos de mi Corazon.___

_**chapiscruz: **__me alegro de que te gustara^^_

En la guerra se habían acercado bastante. Muchas veces se habían quedado juntas en la cocina de la Madriguera, hablando hasta las tantas de la noche, y habían descubierto que tenían más en común de lo que parecía a simple vista. Por eso el día de su boda, justo antes de la ceremonia, Fleur sólo podía tolerar la compañía de Hermione.

-¡YAAAAAAAIIII!

-Cálmate, Fleur.

-¡¡VOY A _CASAGME_, _HEGMIONE_!!

-Sí, lo sé- gruñó la morena por lo bajini - Con el hombre adecuado - se preguntó si se había notado su sarcasmo.

-Sí, claro, _peggo_... - no, no se había notado - ¿Y si _piegde_ el _integés _en mí cuando sea su esposa? ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Pues claro que lo harás bien! - se enojó Hermione - Eres medio _veela,_ tendría que estar loco para perder el interés. Serás la esposa perfecta, Fleur - se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas - la que cualquiera desearía.

-¿Tú _cgees_? - le preguntó la rubia.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, retocándose el peinado en el espejo, por lo que no vio cómo lloraba Hermione.

-Sí, creo.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Peter os intentará violar si no dejáis review._

_(algo me dice que este capítulo tendrá muchos más reviews que cualquier otro)._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Rowling tiene un teclado decente, no tiene que ir mendig__á__ndole acentos a su mejor amiga._

**Rating**: K+,_ por menci__ón a temas eróticos__._

**Dedicatoria: **_A Emily, la chica Americana rubia de ojos azules que se sienta a mi lado en Government y unas sillas m__á__s all__á__ en English. Escrib__í__ este cap__ít__ulo pensando en ti, cuando estabas chupando ese chupa-chups. La cosa m__á__s er__ó__tica__ que he visto en mi vida!!!!_

**Contestación de reviews:**

_**Belladona:**__ Eres la mejor. Te amo te quiero t'estimo I love you je t'aime kurpitoikoa! (vale, __é__ste ultimo me lo he inventado xD)_

_**Saber Nezumi: **__quer__í__a que fuera algo sutil (mentiraaa, me sali__ó__ as__í __xD)_

_**NezalXuchitl**_**: **_OH, COMO TE ADORO POR DEJARME TANTOS REVIEWS! Gracias gracias gracias^^ Parecía sorprendida, pero de hecho me dio la idea para este fic :) pensé que había poco femslash en fanfiction. Black = incesto, estoy de acuerdo. El incesto sólo funciona si es Black xD. Me gusta derrumbar la imagen que tiene la gente de algunos personajes^^ disfruté mucho con Molly. Pansy es guay^^ da igual si es fea. Es Slytherin. Eso quiere decir que tiene un morbazo^^. Lo de LunaxDamaGris… dioses, lo veo difícil, pero pensaré en ello^^_

_____________

Susan Bones era una chica simpática, que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo (hasta con algunos Slytherin jóvenes). También era una persona sencilla, era fácil hacerla feliz. Le encantaban los chupa-chups, un dulce muggle que consistía en un caramelo redondo pegado al extremo de un pequeño palo. En su opinión, eran mucho mejores que las piruletas.

La hacía inmensamente feliz recibir un paquete de chupa-chups de su tía. Eso pasaba el primer lunes de cada mes. Ese día se podía ver a Susan dando saltitos en su asiento, mirando las ventanas en busca de lechuzas mensajeras, para diversión de Padma Patil, que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Cuando llegaba la lechuza parda, tambaleándose en el aire por el peso del paquete, Susan se ponía de pie y alargaba las manos, donde el ave depositaba su carga. Entonces venía la parte favorita de la chica: abrir el paquete. Lo hacía con cariño, rompiendo el plástico exterior por el _abre fácil_ (_**N/A:**__ le dedicaré un fic al __abre fácil_). Después, abría la caja de cartón de su interior y observaba, maravillada, la colección de chupa-chups de dentro. Escogía uno después de un par de minutos de reflexión y lo desenvolvía con cuidado. Se lo miraba, sonreía y, finalmente, se lo metía en la boca.

Ésa era la parte favorita de Padma.

Susan metía y sacaba el chupa-chup de su boca varias veces, lentamente, acariciando su superficie con los labios y cerrando los ojos por el placer. Alternaba eso con, dejando el dulce quieto delante de ella, lamerlo a conciencia con su lengua rosada, lametones lentos y satisfactorios o rápidos e impacientes. A veces sólo lo restregaba contra sus labios un rato y después se pasaba la lengua por éstos, disfrutando del sabor y totalmente ajena de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Por eso Padma estaba siempre muy atenta en Transformaciones. Quería aprender lo más rápidamente posible a transformarse en chupa-chup.

_____________

_Si no dejáis review, os encerrarán en el calaboz... digo, mazmorra de Snape, pero con Umbridge en vez de Snivellus. Y con su pluma._

_Por cierto, hay gente que ya será víctima de Peter por no comentar._


End file.
